


My APH Rare Pair Week 2020

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2020, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: A collection of my APH Rare Pair Week 2020 I wrote on tumblr
Relationships: Denmark/Female Iceland (Hetalia), England/Faroe Islands (Hetalia), Faroe Islands/Iceland (Hetalia), Female Norway/Sweden (Hetalia), Iceland/Norway (Hetalia), Indonesia/Netherlands (Hetalia), Male Belarus/Female Lithuania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: The Netherlands x Indonesia

**Day 1: Flowers**

In the sunny Sunday morning, an Indonesian girl is singing happily in her garden. It is not a big garden at all, but it’s enough for the girl to plant anything she wants except big trees obviously. At least the woman has a collection of flowers and some succulent plants. While she sings, she happily waters all the plants and occasionally giving some fertilizer to it. She keeps singing and suddenly she saw a figure on the corner of her eyes. She almost jumps in surprise as she thought there is an intruder coming to her garden. Until she realizes that it’s just a familiar tall blonde man, names Netherland, standing and watching her doing her Sunday morning routine for her plants.

“Oh Ned, what are you doing there?” Indonesia asks. She puts down her watering can she holds and walk closer to the man. Nesia smiles to the man.

“Visiting, why?” Netherlands answers. He is obviously not just visiting, of course.

“Well, for what reason are you visiting my house? Plus who let you come in?” Nesia frowns. She has somebody who help her to keep the house while she is away, but she is not sure if she will let this man to be inside.

“Well, you didn’t lock your door.” Netherlands shrugs.

“Oh come on, don’t just come to my house without even knocking. I’m not your colonies anymore.” Nesia sighs. But she is happy that Netherlands come to visit her place anyway.

“Okay, sorry.” The Dutch man nods. He just wants to see how the Indonesian girl is doing, plus he has a good reason to go to her place anyway.

“The meeting between your king and my president is not today, anyway. You shouldn’t be here, they might looking for you.” Nesia says while she is looking at the man. Netherlands seems to be chill about it anyway.

“It’s fine… I told them I want to visit you personally,” Netherlands shakes his head. “Plus I have something to give.” He says as he gives the Indonesian woman a box. Nesia is curious and opened the box immediately.

“Flowers… why?” Nesia asks as she is looking at a pink box full of pink roses and some other flowers. She is happy though, she smiles widely at the flowers and her cheeks turns slightly pink.

“I think I should be giving something proper for you as I never really visit you anymore.” Netherlands says. He doesn’t mind giving some flowers to her anyway, especially it’s because he gives it to her.

“Well that’s sweet. I am not mad or anything if you never really visit me again. I mean, I’m a grown up lady already… Plus I’m not your colony anymore.” The Indonesian woman giggles happily.

“Hmmm…” Netherlands nods. He just hates it when Nesia keeps bringing up about she is not his colony anymore. Who cares about that? He still wants to be close with that certain Indonesian woman.

“Well then, I think I own you some tobacco. I’ll get some for you.” Nesia grins.

“Oh, no need for that.” Netherlands refuse politely. He gives the flowers because he wants it anyway.

“But don’t you love my tobacco?” Nesia tilts her head while she is looking at Netherlands curiously.

“Mmmh… But I think there’s something I like more than that.” The Dutch man shrugs.

“Huh? What is it?” Nesia blinks her eyes.

“To be with you…” Netherlands says that flatly and it makes Nesia blush madly. She can’t believe that he is capable of saying something like that.

“Uh, let’s have some tea or coffee now shall we?” The woman is now trying to get the attention away to make herself less embarrassed.

“Well, why not?” Netherlands shrugs.

After all having Netherlands to visit Indonesia is not really a bad idea.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nyo!Lithuania x Nyo!Belarus

**Day 2: Thunderstorm**

It starts with a light rain and suddenly the rain is getting harder and harder and it became a storm now. Belarus is sitting near the window while watching the rain pours down heavily and the thunder roaring so hard that it makes the window slightly vibrating. It’s a bad weather indeed, gladly he is inside the house so he can enjoy the bad weather and not making himself wet. There’s nothing special with the thunderstorm, except that he is bored and watching the storm amuse him a little.

But suddenly, Belarus can see a figure running to the house from afar. He wonders who the stupid person is, running in the middle of the storm like that is a really bad decision. Until the person he sees turns out to be someone familiar for him. It’s Lithuania running like a mad person in the middle of the storm. He sighs, he doesn’t really want to help but seeing that Lithuanian woman struggling to gets in the house moves him a little. He gets up from his seat and takes an umbrella with him.

He walks outside with his umbrella, trying to be careful because he doesn’t want the umbrella to get blown away by the strong wind. He walks faster to catch up with the Lithuanian woman, and it seems she sees him coming to her.

“Oh Belarus! You don’t have to go here.” Lithuania shouts to Belarus. She runs faster at his direction before she ends up tripping herself as the soil under her is slippery because of the rain. Belarus rushes to help her.

“Yeah, don’t go here and let you fall.” Belarus says as he helps her to get up again. Lithuania smiles sheepishly, at least now she isn’t as wet since the umbrella is big enough for them.

“Sorry… and thank you.” Lithuania smiles at the Belarusian man. He looks away.

“My sister asks me to take care of you anyway.” Belarus mumbles though it’s not completely true, he did that on his own now. Lithuania smiles at him.

“We should get in then, before you get wet too.” Lithuania says as she is starts walking and Belarus is walking beside her as well.

They keep walking while ignoring the possibility of their umbrella get hit by the thunder. Until something unfortunate happen, the umbrella got blown away by the wind when they’re just few meters away from the house. Lithuania gasps and trying to get the blown umbrella until a hand stops her to do so.

“No, just let it be. There are plenty of it at home.” Belarus shakes his head. He doesn’t let go of Lithuania’s hand and drags her to walk to the house.

“Oh my… now you’re wet too. I’m so sorry Belarus!” Lithuania feels bad for him. He saved him from the storm but instead she makes her get wet as well.

“Not forgiven, make me some hot chocolate after you change.” Belarus smirks at her. Lithuania laughs softly at that.

“Okay-okay, I’ll do it!” Lithuania smiles. They finally get back to the house and of course immediately changes their clothes and dry themselves.

* * *

_Bonus_

Belarus is back at the window, watching the thunderstorm and wearing new dry clothes. His hair is still a little bit wet, but he put a towel to make it slightly better, at least he thinks it will help. Lithuania walks to the Belarusian man while bringing two cups of hot chocolate. She smiles and taking a seat beside him.

“What are you looking at?” Lithuania asks as she gives one of the cups she holds to him. Belarus turns to her and take the cup.

“What do you think?” Belarus frowns at her. Lithuania just smiles after that.

“You might catch cold if you keep watching the storm. Also, dry your hair too.” Lithuania says before she takes a sip of the hot chocolate.

“It’s too much of a hassle, also it’s warm enough here…” Belarus shakes his head. “Unless you wanna do it for me.” He shrugs.

“Sure then.” Lithuania put her cup away before she stands beside him and drying his hair with his towel. Belarus tries to hide his reddened face away from her.

“I was just joking, seriously.” Belarus mumbles. Lithuania giggles softly.

“It’s okay anyway, I don’t want you to catch cold. My fault after all.” Lithuania smiles.

Once she is done with his hair, she hugs him gently. Belarus doesn’t seem to mind with that, instead he brings the Lithuanian for a cuddle to warm themselves up.

_Fin_


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Iceland x Faroe Islands

**Day 3: Stars**

In a cold summer night, the stars are shining so brightly in the sky. Usually in the winter the aurora would dance with the stars, but in the summer the stars become the main attraction in the sky, especially because the sky is clear now. Two teenagers, Iceland and Faroe Islands are now laying next to each other on the meadow in the Icelander home’s backyard. They watch the starry night, and silently admiring how beautiful it is. The couple seems to enjoy the view in silence though the night feels a little bit colder than usual.

“If brother is here, I wonder what kind of story he will tell us. He must be telling us about how he uses the stars to navigate in the sea.” The Faroese girl break the silence. Iceland stops looking at the sky and now he is looking at the girl instead.

“Must be it… He loves to tell us something like that anyway.” Iceland nods in agreement. Faroe smile at him after that.

“Hey Ís, what do you think is there behind the stars. Are there people like us…?” Faroe asks curiously. She wants to know how Iceland thinks about it.

“Well… I don’t know… I can’t come with an answer but whatever is there behind the stars, it must be something beautiful. The stars are beautiful after all.” Iceland answers before he giggles softly. His answer sounds so bad, but he is trying his best to answer the younger nation’s question like how his brother answers their questions.

“Maybe we should ask Dan after this… When he is not busy anymore though.” Faroe laughs softly. She loves how Iceland tries to answer her question despite Iceland himself doesn’t even have any answer to begin with.

“Maybe, or we should try to find it on our own. By watching the stars everyday, for example.” Iceland nods. He looks back to the sky and admiring it in silence again. But the moment of silence between them didn’t last so long after Iceland realizes that he just sees a shooting star passing by. He smiles.

“Look at that, a shooting star. Brother said it once to me that if we make a wish after we sees it, our wish will be come true. So what is your wish, Færeyjar?” Iceland asks while once again he is looking at her. Faroe seems to happy to hear what he said.

“Oh well… I wish for everyone’s happiness. I wish for Dan’s happiness despite how upset and miserable he is after brother Nore leaves us. I wish for brother Nore’s happiness too despite how far he is. I wish for Svøríki’s happiness too even though he took Nore away. But the most importantly I wish for your happiness despite of the hard time we are going through. I want you to be happy, Ísland… I don’t want you to go far away from me.” Faroe mumbles softly. Iceland can hear it clearly and he is happy to hear her wish.

“I wish for your happiness too, Færeyjar … I don’t want to be separated from you as well.” Iceland smiles at Faroe. He then lands a kiss on the Faroese girl’s cheek which embarrass the girl so badly.

“W-what are you doing…” Faroe tries to cover her reddened face from Iceland. She gets embarrassed even though Iceland just kiss her cheeks, and nothing else.

“What’s wrong with a kiss on your cheek?” Iceland tease.

“Nothing. Anyway, let’s get inside now, it’s getting colder here. Dan will scold us if he finds out we’re out in this kind of weather.” Faroe gets up from her position. She just wants to get away from the awkward situation.

“Okay okay…” Iceland nods and gets up. He walks beside Faroe to the house after that.

After that the two teenagers gets inside the house and continue talking about things they had done in the past.

* * *

Translation note:

Ísland = Iceland (Icelandic & Faroese)  
Færeyjar = Faroe Island (Icelandic)  
Svøríki = Sweden (Faroese)  
Nore [Noreg/Noregur] = Norway (Faroese/Icelandic)  
Dan [Danmark/Danmörk] = Denmark (Faroese/Icelandic)


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Norway x Iceland, Happy Birthday Iceland!

**Day 4: Letters**

_To my dear brother,  
Happy Birthday. I am sorry for I can not say this to you in person.  
Though we are far away, I will always try to send you letters.  
I am sorry that I have to left you with Denmark but…  
I promise I will return soon.  
With love, your brother Norway._

Iceland is looking at a short letter written by his brother. He is happy to receive that, especially because he hadn’t seen his brother for years since 1814, not even hearing what happen to him after he left him to be taken care by Denmark. All Denmark told him is that his brother left them for Sweden. He doesn’t understand at all what happen to his brother that he chose to follow Sweden and leaving him behind with Denmark. But he is sure his brother did not do that out of hatred, he knows that his brother doing it for the best.

Time passed by, Iceland is getting older and older. He now understands the circumstances of his brother. He understands how hard it is for Norway to send him letters, so every birthday letter from Norway became something so precious for him. But lately the letter come pretty frequent. Iceland glad that finally his brother is getting more chance to send him letters, which mean that probably Sweden having less control over him. Probably sooner or later he might see him too. And a letter in 1905 from Norway comes.

_My dear brother,  
Happy Birthday! It has been a long time I’m gone.  
But I promise you, I will see you soon.  
With love, Norway._

Iceland smiles reading that, at last he can see his brother again. He can’t wait, of course, especially because he wants to show him how much he had grown up. He misses him so much that he waits patiently everyday until the day he can meet him again.

The cold day of November doesn’t stop Iceland to see his brother. Denmark gives him a permission to go to Norway, the land, to attend the crowning ceremony for the new king of Norway, which Denmark gave one of his princes for Norway. Iceland is happy to go, though he hides his enthusiasm inside him. While Denmark is taking care of everything, Iceland decides o go and looking for his brother. Suddenly he feels somebody tapping at his shoulder, he turns around and surprises to find his brother is there.

“Nore…” Iceland mumbles. He had grown up, he thinks that Norway wouldn’t recognize him. Turns out his brother is still recognizing him so well.

“Well, this is a bit awkward, but it seems you had grown up so much.” Norway smiles. He is so happy to see how much his brother had grown up. Norway hugs Iceland after that.

“Of course, I can’t stay a child like that forever… Beside Dan seems to ‘force’ me to grow up after all.” Iceland says jokingly. He is happy to see his brother again.

“I miss you, brother. Did Denmark take care of you properly? Did you eat well? How about Faroe and Greenland?” Norway seems to have so many questions. Iceland smile at him before he gives his brother a short hug before he breaks the hug.

“Everything’s fine. Denmark take care of us just fine anyway. There are so many things to tell you but I guess I should cut this off because you have so many things to do.” Iceland looking at his brother before he takes a step back from him. He knows that his brother is busy now.

“You’re right. Let’s talk again after this.” Norway nods.

“Anyway, thanks for the letters… and I miss you too.” Iceland says shyly before he walks away from Norway. The Norwegian smiles happily, at last he can meet with his brother again.

***

_To my dear brother,  
Happy Birthday! I know you find it weird to receive a letter in this modern day but…  
I can’t see you during this pandemic after all. I hope you’re doing well there.  
Don’t forget to wash your hand, and clean everything.  
I’ll see you soon after the travel ban got lifted away.  
Believe me, I missed you way too much!  
Sincerely, your greatest brother._

Iceland receive a letter alongside some gifts from his brother today. He frowns while he reads the letter, how stupid it is to get a handwritten letter in this kind of modern day.

“Silly brother.” Iceland says that to himself before he folds the letter and put it somewhere safe. It reminds him of the days where he can only see his brother trough the letters he sent him. Iceland smiles to himself, though his brother loves to do some silly thing, Norway is indeed the best brother he can have. He loves him so much, after all.


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Denmark x Nyo!Iceland

**Day 5: Free Day**

Nighttime has officially become the time that a certain Danish man hates. He used to like the night, the only time where he can meet his family. He loves to tell some stories to his family, which they enjoy to hear, especially the young Icelandic nation. At the end of his stories, a Norwegian woman always closes it with a lullaby, so everybody goes to sleep. Now that the Norwegian woman had gone, everything feels so different. The night become silent or fills with tears instead. Denmark loves his family so much that he feels so devastated when his family got taken away.

Years had passes, the young Icelander is now had become a woman. She understands the situation now, she always hates it when the night come and finds Denmark pathetically weeping like a child just because he can’t protect her sister. Iceland wants to change that, she wants to make Denmark feel comfortable again. She wants Denmark to become the comfortable home she once felt when she is younger.

And that night the Icelander walks to the Danish man who now just lying down in his couch while hiding his face with a book that maybe he just read. Iceland sits down beside him and sighs.

“Dan… are you there?” Iceland asks as she is looking at Denmark now.

“Hmm yeah? What is it, Ice?” Denmark gets his book away and sit down properly. He is staring at the woman now.

“I don’t know… but we should talk or something…” Iceland sighs. She hates the silence in the house, and she wants to talk to him anyway.

“About what?” Denmark frowns. He has no idea what he needs to tell her.

“You used to tell me story or something?” Iceland shrugs.

“I think you had heard it all…” Denmark sighs. He has no idea what he should say or do to her. All he can do is just making sure she is growing up properly. But he ends up become emotionally distance from her.

“Well… really? Then just talk about anything. It’s been years, you never really talk about anything except when you need to teach me things.” Iceland sighs. She hates how they are so close yet so far. She wants the old Denmark back, the old brother figure she had loved for all of her life.

“I don’t know what I have to say… really.” Denmark shakes his head.

“Well then, if I sing a lullaby would you listen to me?” Iceland looking at Denmark. Her cheeks turn slightly red. She can’t believe that she said that to him.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that…” Denmark nods. He is curious why she wants to do such thing.

Iceland takes a deep breath. She starts to sing softly. It wasn’t the melody that her sister used to sing, but it sounds as beautiful as that lullaby. Denmark finds himself enjoying it, he never knew that the Icelander can sing beautifully like that. And now he finds himself sobs quietly. Iceland stops when she realizes that he is crying, but before she can do anything Denmark hugs her instead.

“God… why are you–“ Iceland’s words cut off by Denmark who hugs her tighter.

“Nothing! Your voice is so beautiful oh God!” Denmark says as he still hugging her tightly. Iceland’s face turns red because of his words.

“Stop it… seriously…” Iceland sighs, she tries to hide her embarrassment.

“You should sing for me from now on!” Denmark smiles at her. His eyes is still wet from his tears but he smiles so brightly that it makes Iceland to smile as well.

“Sure…” Iceland nods. Denmark’s smiles getting wider and he hugs her even tighter.

“Thank you!” Denmark let go of his hug after that. Iceland smiles and laughs softly at his action before she sings her lullaby again.

From that on, Iceland always sings her lullaby to Denmark whenever he feels upset or sad to calm him down.


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sweden x Nyo!Norway

**Day 6: Music**

Norway is looking at the brand-new fiddle that Sweden just gave her. She is a bit surprised for the gift, as the fiddle looks expensive. She thinks that the Swede won’t give her something like that. After admiring it for a while, the Norwegian girl decides to ask the Swede, just to make sure.

“So… are you really giving this to me?” Norway asks. Her hands are still holding her new fiddle while she is looking at Sweden.

“Mmm…” Sweden doesn’t say anything to her, but he nods slowly. Norway now looking back at her new fiddle.

“Well… thank you.” Norway mumbles. She is happy that Sweden giving her such an expensive gift. She thinks that he never cares about her, since he always seems so cold to her. Not to mention that their position is not equal now.

“Not a problem.” Sweden shakes his head now. He is looking at the Norwegian woman, he thinks of how beautiful she is.

“You should try it.” Sweden talks again. Norway now looking at him again before she nods slowly.

Norway holds the fiddle gently and starts playing it. The melody is a familiar song for both her and Sweden. The Swede doesn’t say anything while Norway plays her fiddle beautifully. He finds himself staring at the Norwegian instead of hearing the melodies. And Norway just finish her song, but Sweden is still staring at her. Her cheeks suddenly turned pink because of that.

“Sve… are you okay?” Norway asks while she walks closer to him. Sweden snaps from his daydream and now he is looking at her.

“Ja… it was beautiful.” Sweden nods. His cheeks turned pink as well for Norway finds out that he is daydreaming rather than actually listening to her music.

“Well… I thought you’re not listening to it.” Norway sighs.

“Play me some more music.” Sweden mumbles softly. Norway gladly do that for him, so she nods.

Norway plays some more song after that. Most of them are music that is familiar for both of them, some of them are something Norway had listened somewhere else. Sweden loves whatever she is playing. He is happy that Norway is enjoying her new fiddle. He is so glad that he spent his money for something that the Norwegian loves. Now they are spending their the whole evening with Norway playing her fiddle happily and Sweden watching her while admiring her beautiful face as well.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: England x Faroe Islands

**Day 7: Magic**

A windy afternoon in a spring day in the Faroe Islands, two figures of a man and a girl are sitting down in a bench. The girl seems to enjoy a piece of chocolate while the man is looking and admiring the scenery in front of him. After finishing the chocolate she is eating the girl, a Faroese girl looking at the man, a British man.

“So, Mr. England how was the war going?” Faroe asks. She hates the war, especially because that war separates her from the rest of her brothers. What she hates the most about the war is the fact that she can’t help anything at all, except sitting down and be a nice girl to England so that man will protect her from any form of attack the Germans will do to her.

“Well, still going on… Perhaps you want to stop asking me such thing every time I pay a visit?” England frowns at the girl. Faroe smiles.

“Well then, show me something interesting. It’s getting bored here though you build so many interesting things for the sake of the war. But I want to see something else.” Faroe is now looking at the Englishman.

“How about magic? I can teach you to do it.” England shrugs. He seems to realize that the girl can see ‘things’ just like him.

“Oh, just like what brother Nore do?” Faroe’s smile gets wider. She wants to see what is that Englishman capable to do as someone who ever got kicked in the butt by her brothers.

“Let me show you…” England smirks. He is always proud of his magic, so he uses it to make some flower petals falling like a rain out of nowhere. Faroe claps her hand after she sees his magic and manage to catch some petals to her hand and looking at it.

“That was quite cool, though.” Faroe says happily. It’s been a while she doesn’t see any kind of that magic, the last time is probably around the time before her brother got his independence.

“Hmm, I know I am cool!” England says proudly.

“Not as cool as my brother, though.” Faroe giggles softly. England seems to be pretty upset about that.

“Hey, I am the strongest magician around here. You probably wanna have a prove.” England pouts which makes Faroe laughs.

“You should challenge my brother one day.” Faroe smiles widely. She wants to see how a magic fight between two of them works.

“Sure. If I win, I will ask him to take you to a date.” England says as if he won’t lose.

“What? Oh no, you should ask that one to my ‘father’ instead of him.” Faroe laughs, her cheeks turn slightly red from his words.

“Oh no, I’m not asking that Dane. And oh, let me show you a few more magic.” England says and make some more things using magic, which amuses Faroe.

“Well, let me just watch your magic and count this as a date.” Faroe nods. England’s magic makes her happy, it reminds her of her family that are far away now. But at least she has him as a companion to her isolation now.


End file.
